


A la cueillette des champignons.

by Mitsugoro



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsugoro/pseuds/Mitsugoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaoi Spirou et Fantasio. Se déroule après la dernière case de Panade à Champignac. Le titre est inspiré d'une nouvelle de Saikaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A la cueillette des champignons, la fleur de l'amour.

Deux jours plus tard...

"… Connais-tu bien les diverses espèces de champignons, Zorglub, non? Tu vas voir, c'est passionnant!"

"Oui, Pacôme?"

Les deux hommes se dirigeaient, bras dessus, bras dessous vers le bois qui jouxtait la vénérable demeure du comte. L'Automne commençait son entrée, et de ci de là les frondaisons se paraient déjà d'or aux rayons d'un soleil pâlissant. Les yeux grands ouverts, Zorglub croyait voir des milliers d'elfes chevaucher la lumière. Mais il réalisait encore à peine le bonheur qui était le sien, tant de choses s'étaient déroulées sans qu'il en ait eu l'entendement, et surtout, une émotion secrète s'était réveillée dans son cœur à la lumière de ces évènements nouveaux. Quelque chose qui, comme un ours en hiver, s'était assoupi mais n'en était pas moins puissant.

Et le troublait profondément.

"Zorglub?"

Comment pourrait-il dire…

"Zorglub?!"

Soudain ramené à la réalité par la voix de comte, Zorglub ne put empêcher son visage de se colorer de la teinte des pivoines. Lui qui tenait tant à paraître sûr de lui, il ne put que bredouiller quelques mots d'excuse. Mais le comte lui souriait toujours avec bienveillance, ce qui le détendit quelque peu.

"Regarde Zorglub, ce superbe spécimen de($mm), communément appelé « Satyre puant »."

Zorglub sentit les pivoines refleurir à toute vitesse ses joues.

"Zorglub, qu'y a-t'il donc qui te préoccupe?"

Celui-ci se tourna vers son ami, ses beaux yeux noirs étincelant. Il laissait ces paroles s'échapper presque malgré lui, avec un sourire triste. Mais à cette mélancolie succéda progressivement une exaltation dont Zorglub seul avait le secret.

"Pacôme… il n'y a pas quelque chose, il y a… quelqu'un."

"…"

"Pacôme… Te souviens-tu quand un soir, lors d'un bal universitaire, tu me trouvas seul, au balcon à contempler la nuit ? Tu me pris la main avec le plus beau des sourires, et à l'abri des regards, tu dansas avec moi à la lueur des étoiles. Tu disais que le cosmos se reflétait dans mes yeux. Moi, je frissonnais. Sais-tu ce que cela signifiait pour moi ? Ou alors t'es-tu encore amusé du comportement excentrique de ton ami ? Depuis toujours je me sentais misérable, mais au fond de moi, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, rejoindre l'astre que tu représentais dans ma vie. Car ce que je pensais de moi, c'est ce que tu pensais de moi."

Sur ces derniers mots, il darda un regard sur le comte qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la conscience qu'il avait de leur poids. Il continua sans laisser à son ami, bouleversé, le temps de répondre.

"Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour croire que je n'avais besoin de personne ? Oui, Pacôme. Tout ce que j'ai entrepris, ce que j'ai été, ce que je suis devenu, je le réalise à présent, c'est à toi que je le dois. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors même que je sentais ce qu'il y avait de beau en moi venir au grand jour, tu rayonnais si fort que tu n'aurais jamais pu me remarquer. Alors il a bien fallu que je trouve un moyen d'exister à tes côtés. Car ce n'est pas de ta compassion que je veux, Pacôme. Pendant toutes ces années, je voulais me rendre digne… de ton amour."

Champignac, sous le choc, se laissa tomber sur un rocher verdi de mousse. Aucun chant d'oiseau ne troublait le terrible silence qui suivit ces mots. Pas un bruit de feuillage, pas une rafale de vent. Comme si, tel un sort du fond des âges, ces paroles avaient influé le cours du temps et des choses. Quand Zorglub, d'une voix blanche…

"…A moins… que tu ne puisses me supporter que sous l'emprise d'une drogue…"

Le ton sur lequel ces paroles avaient été prononcées ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce que l'homme éprouvait, bien que, dans un soudain souci de dignité, il eût tourné le dos au mycologue. Ce dernier, le cœur déchiré comme un voile révélant enfin une vérité nouvelle, prit alors sa main, et sans un mot, l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Zorglub s'exécuta, sans lâcher la main du comte, mais sans toutefois oser le regarder dans les yeux. Enfin, le comte brisa le silence.

"Zorglub… c'est précisément cette magie que tu as en toi que j'aime depuis toujours. Et si elle m'amuse, elle m'attire aussi, irrésistiblement."

Zorglub fit brusquement face au comte, les yeux plus brillants que jamais.

"Pacôme…"

Le comte eut alors le sourire de ceux qui ont eu la joie de saisir le sens caché du monde. Et, serein…

"Oui… Je crois que ce que j'ai mis tant de temps à réaliser, c'est la joie que j'éprouvais en te voyant sourire… grâce à moi."

Le mycologue cueillit entre ses mains le visage encore embué de larmes de son ami, avec autant de douceur que s'il s'était agi d'une fleur perlée de rosée du matin. Zorglub ne put que murmurer…

"Alors, tu es prêt à laisser une place dans ton cœur à ton mauvais démon?"

… avant que, pour toute réponse, leurs visages se touchent enfin.

Tout semblait si évident désormais.

Serrant toujours son amant contre lui, le comte ajouta tendrement à son oreille.

"Tu vois, Zorglub. C'est toi, en fin de compte, qui a été le plus fort de nous deux."

… quand un coup violent porté à l'arrière de la tête de Zorglub mit soudain fin à leur étreinte.

Zorglub, sentant sa perception lui échapper, n'eut que le temps de voir une forme jaune et noire s'enfuir sous les imprécations du comte avant de sombrer dans ses bras et ce qu'il croyait n'être que la suite d'un rêve…

…

Plus tard, Spirou et Fantasion virent arriver au château un étrange spectacle. Précédé par un marsupilami à l'air boudeur, le comte de Champignac, portant sans efforts apparents dans ses bras un Zorglub plus rouge et rêveur que jamais. Le compte sourit devant la mine interloquée du couple d'aventuriers.

Décidément, le X1 était sa plus belle invention.


	2. NIF ?

"Hem… Zorglub… une question indiscrète…"

"Zorglub n'a pas de secrets pour ses amis!"

"Hum… avez-vous déjà pensé à fonder une famille?"

"DIABLE ! ...Eh bieeen… …Disons que s'il se trouvait quelque part une jeune « Vénus » digne des charmes de Zorglub et disposée à lui donner une descendance… … Je ferais volontiers sauter sur mes genoux le futur Zorglub junior, ha ha!"

"Le « futur Zorglub junior », avez-vous dit?"

Réalisant soudain dans toute sa dimension implacable l'insignifiance du libre-arbitre face à l'ordre du monde, Fantasio décida de choisir l'illusion de liberté que procurent le sommeil et l'oubli.

"Bah ! Il doit être vain d'essayer d'infléchir le destin ! …Bonsoir ! Je me sens un peu las !"

Mais un appel coupa net son départ…

"Fantasio, attendez ! Je vous faisais « marcher », d'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais pensé que VOUS eussiez pu me croire un seul instant... En fait, Pacôme et moi, nous venions vous annoncer… notre mariage."


End file.
